A Night to Remember
by KuteKati1989
Summary: Frank martin takes a vacation and gets more than he bargained for. Frank Martin and OC, please read and review.


_A Frank Martin and OC fic, bit random but I thought id boost the transporter story stats up lol, I DO NOT OWN FRANK MARTIN (oh how I wish I did) but the places mentioned are real and I do not own them either, but Mickey, I own her, she is my fictional BITCH._

Frank Martin was taking a well earned vacation, a trip to the Isle of Wight seemed like a nice quiet place to take a break, it was small and there was no real activity to speak of, no chance to get into any trouble.

_Or so he thought...._

He was staying in a place called Sandown, the hotel was the Park Royal and 889 was his room number, all very civilised, he quickly noticed he was the youngest person staying in the hotel, but he supposed it was a good thing, _no distractions, no complications._ On his first day there he thought he'd explore the town and see if there was anything interesting going on; he walked down the seafront and along the beach, he sat down and watched the world go by, and as he did so he caught sight of a group of kids larking around in the sea '"Mickey don't be a dick! Come out!" one of the lads was yelling at a patch of water a few feet away, and almost at once a girl emerged almost on the sand laughing and trying to breathe at the same time "Will you be wanting these back Matt!?" she yelled waving a pair of beach shorts in the air.

Frank half frowned and half smiled, heck if she'd done that to him he's have marched up the beach and stripped her and legged it with her smalls, but this young lad was clearly not even thinking about getting out of the sea. Frank watched as they messed around some more before he got bored and headed up the road towards the car park where a brand new BMW Z4 was parked and climbed in, he drove for hours, down winding roads through quaint villages and endless fields, he stopped in Newport to re-fuel and by this time it was nearing six.

He made his way back to the hotel for dinner and to shower, on the drive back he stopped at some traffic lights and noticed the car next to him, it was a black shiny and slightly beat up 1968 Mustang, and the girl behind the wheel strikingly resembled the girl he'd seen on the beach before, she grinned at him and nodded forward, as the lights went green she charged off and in to his lane, he took this as a challenge and floored it, they weaved their way to Arreton where a 30 limit hit, they slowed right down but Frank still made attempts to get round her, but every time he went in one direction she would drift in front of him, for a young driver she knew what she was doing, and this only spurred him further, when the limit went national he stuck the BMW in third and cruised round her, as soon as he was ahead she started the games, hazards on and off, honking the horn and getting too close, he indicated to pull over and she did the same, they killed their engines and got out.

"Is there a problem officer?" Frank joked

"Yes I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a ticket for speeding, you were over the limit by ooh 100 miles an hour!" she grinned as she said it "I'm Mickey, and you are?"  
"Booked apparently, Frank Martin, Mickey huh?"  
"Its Michaela but I hate it so everyone calls me Mickey"

"Ah, so is this how you greet all holiday makers? Racing them round the Island?"  
"I recognised you from the beach and you looked bored, you should feel privileged!"

"Yeah? I am very honoured then. But as for the bored bit, well I was quite content until you showed up"

"I apologise for riling you up" she giggled and stepped out from beside her car, exposing a bare and toned midriff and thighs, she was quite short, no more than 5" 1, curvy but slender, and mahogany skin no doubt from her afternoon at the beach, she had dark brown hair and big dark eyes; she must have been checking him out too as she asked "Been in the wars?" she had no doubt noticed the scar underneath his belly button, earned from one of many escapades as a mercenary.

"Something like that"

"So you're on holiday then, got any plans for this evening?"

"You don't hang about do you?"

"Oh no, I move fast, did you not notice my driving? No, I'm a singer in the Jolly Sailor, I'm on tonight, and you can regale me with your heroic tale as to how you got that scar, and watch me do my superstar thing at the same time"

"Ok, why not, what time you starting?"

"Er", she checked her watch "oh fuck! In about half an hour!"

"I'll see you there then"

"Cool bye" she yelled out of the window as she sped off up the road, Frank liked Mickey already, she was friendly and funny, 'plus it doesn't hurt she has a hell of a body on her either' he mused.

After a long shower and a quick dinner he got dressed in a red dress shirt and black trousers, he looked good, so if he did get any female attention tonight, he was ready for it. He walked to the Jolly Sailor, it was a large pub, with a large rectangular bar, and there was a dance floor with a small platform that was obviously the stage, judging from the microphone stood in the centre. Frank ordered a beer from the barmaid and sat himself on a stool, he was looking around at the people when the DJ announced over the microphone "Well it's Thursday and all know what that means! Here she is; its Mickey!!" everyone clapped and cheered as she walked through the back door, she looked stunning, she had put make up on, which made her look about 5 years older, she had a tight white shirt on that was open to the waist, she had a black lacy top on underneath, a black loose tie and a pair of black hot pants on and heels that looked more like stilts; and to top it off, a black trilby with a white ribbon around it.

She did an hour and a half set, she did some songs Frank recognised and some stuff he really didn't, she sang with a voice you never would have thought able to come from such a small person, and when she danced she was graceful and sexy at the same time, it was obvious why she was popular, a born performer.

Frank was mesmerised as she wound her hips and snaked her way around the dance floor, she was really something, and just when he thought he was going to stay out of trouble...

After her set she had people coming up to her and telling her how good she was, she was polite but kept looking over at Frank and smiling, the last bloke noticed this and gave up trying to get into her knickers; as she walked over Frank suddenly felt nervous, he wasn't sure why, he figured it was probably the fact that the star of the night wanted to spend time with him over everyone else, it was normally him doing all the moving in, but he liked it at the same time.

"Hello you" she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, that was great, you are quite the little superstar aren't you?"  
"Oi, less of the little, have you _seen_ the heel on these buggers?" she laughed, and they were very high she was at least 5" 6 now.

She sat down on the stool next to him and got herself a drink.

"So Frank, why the Isle of Shite?"

"Eh?"

"Its rubbish here, why come on holiday here?"

"It's beautiful, and its quiet, I like it quiet"

"Well you came to the wrong pub then! Im a noisy little thing" she cocked an eyebrow as she said the last bit.

"I noticed, so what do you do when you're not entertaining?"

"Im a barmaid here and in the club downstairs and well that about covers it, unless you count chasing strangers through the countryside"

Frank laughed at her pun and took a sip of his drink.

"So what about you Frank? What makes you tick back home?"

"If you mean what I do, I deliver things"

"What you work for Fed Ex?" they both laughed

"No, it's not as simple as that; it's a bit more sensitive"

"Ah, say no more, I get you" Frank was amazed, she got it and didn't pry, no irritating questions about where what and why, this girl was something else.

"So Mr. Martin, what does someone like you do to relax?"  
"I play with my car, read, you know the usual"

"By play I do hope you're not trying to let me in on some dirty little fetish, I love mucking about with cars, it's soothing, but it can be frustrating sometimes"

"Tell me about it, if you've had a rough ride and something needs fixing and it's fiddly that can be annoying, so how does a young woman afford a 1968 Shelby Mustang?"

"It was my dad's, he died and he left me everything, that included his other baby, the car, she was in a bit of a bad way, but he taught me everything there is to know about cars, so as I was too young to drive I fixed and toyed and tuned until I passed my test"

"Well, he must've been good with machines then"

"Just cars, he was _far_ too preoccupied keeping me entertained to care about much else!"

"I can imagine you being quite a handful"

"Wanna find out?"  
"Pardon me?"

"Easy tiger, I mean you want to go for a spin?"

"Oh, yeah ok then, but no repeating this evening's performance"  
"What the one where I gyrate with hardly anything on or the car chase?"

"The latter, feel free to do the first at any time"

"Why thank you sir"

They left under the watchful eye of the entire pub, and headed for Mickey's car, it really was gorgeous, ebony black, with sparkling chrome alloys, and it screamed sex on wheels, _perfect for her_ Frank thought.

They got in and Mickey fired up the engine and emitted a small growl, and grinned at Frank

"No matter how many times I turn the key, no matter what mood I'm in, that noise makes me high as a kite"

"You really do love your car then eh"

"Oh god yes"

She reversed out and drove down the road, it seemed this was going to be a chilled out drive, _wrong_.

As soon as they hit the straight, she floored it, the engine roared and they literally flew up the hill, this girl drove like no one else Frank had ever been in a car with, she could talk and sing along to the radio, as well as handling the car at speeds of over 80mph and keep it solidly on the ground going around hairpin bends, it was like she had been trained to do it, her hands flew from the gear stick to the wheel with speed and perfect timing, and not once did she ever stop her nattering to check if she was doing it right, she knew she was, she was perfectly self-assured about her driving capabilities and that was sexy.

Frank was mesmerised, not only with the car, but with her. Her eyes, her cheekbones, _her mouth_, mid daydream she brought the car to a halt in a lay by.

"So come on then show me what you're made of!"

She got out of the car and opened the passenger side door, she leaned over him not breaking eye contact and undid his seatbelt, he knew what she was doing but he thought he'd feign innocence for a minute.

"What's the plan then?" he dropped his voice and her expression changed from a grinning with wide eyes, to a naughty half smile with come to bed eyes, he was so tempted to kiss her, he was on holiday after all.

"Well, I thought, we could have wild sex on the bonnet, and then you can drive back, or you could get in the driver seat and show me your moves Mr Delivery Boy"

"Im guessing option 2 is the winner right now then"

"Um, yep, move it handsome, and er, stop burning holes in my eyes with your sexy dark ones eh?"

"Understood ma'am"

They switched seats and Frank decided it was his turn to freak her out, no matter how good she was, he knew he was better, even though he didn't know the roads, he was pretty sure there would be hardly anyone around at 3am.

He thrust it into gear and they were off, he had the car purring at 100mph up this ridiculously long road, Mickey was impressed, _he definitely doesn't work for Fed Ex_.

She watched him as he drove, his eyes constantly moved, one arm on the wheel the other on the stick, she was slightly jealous of how her car responded to him, _I wonder if everything he touches purrs this much_, her eyes kept darting from the steering wheel to his body, strong arms and chiselled jaw, he was really very attractive, but she didn't do one night stands really, wasn't her style, but this one was different, plus she'd never see him again after he left, so maybe one time she could break the rules.

As they got back into Sandown it was nearly sunrise, they had been everywhere and had to fill the tank twice, they'd laughed, and Frank had even talked about his past, the good and bad, mainly bad but never mind, Mickey listened and never pried to deep, just enough to get him to talk more than he intended, she was very clever, not like the usual bimbo's he seemed to attract, well minus a couple.

"So where are you kicking me out then?" Frank asked.

"Well I reckon you owe me a cup of coffee seeing as its 5 o'clock in the morning and you've driven the shit out of my car, she won't forget you!"

"Yeah I feel we shared something special" they giggled into the elevator and Mickey took the piss out of the fact he was staying in the plushest hotel on the island and the wallpaper still peeled by reception.

"Well my wallpaper doesn't peel!"

They entered Frank's room, and it really was nice, white and royal blue walls, big TV and a huge satin clad blue bed, Mickey sat on the bed and Frank opened the mini bar.

"Shoes!" he said kicking his shoes and socks off into the next room.

"Yes sir!" She saluted and unstrapped he shoes and placed them on a chair.

It was then he noticed how much smaller she was, 'cute little thing'

"Coffee seems boring now don't you think? Fancy something stronger?"

"Hmm, I don't normally drink before 9 in the morning" she said with a smirk "But for once I'll bend the rules, any scotch?"

"Yep, so you live by rules then huh?"  
"Yep, three, one; no drinking until 9am two; take life seriously, three; break all of the above rules as often as possible, you?"

Frank laughed, and said he only had rules when working; when she asked what they were he paused and then said.

"One; never change the deal, that way there won't be, or shouldn't be any surprises, two; no names, that way it's safer for everyone, three; NEVER open the package, that way I don't have to lie when asked, four; never make a promise you can't keep"

"Tough, I couldn't do what you do, I'm way to inquisitive, id be asking names, opening everything, and getting in to all sorts of trouble"

"My reputation depends on my rules, lose my reputation, I lose work; or worse"

Frank sat next to Mickey and handed her the glass of whiskey, she drained it and plonked it on the dresser.

"So Frank Martin, you're a dangerous guy to be around then"  
"Not to you"

"Really? You sure? Cause if someone bursts in trying to kick your ass, I really won't be any help"

Frank smiled "I promise"

And that was it, she swung a leg over his lap and sat on him, he wrapped his arms around her and they sat there just looking at each other, for ages, they took in everything about each other, she caressed his face and shoulders, he stroked her up her back, her legs and her hair.

"What do you want Frank?"  
"You. Just you"

And their lips met, slow at first, she nibbled his bottom lip, and a low moan escaped his mouth, her lips parted and his tongue found hers, light little flicks, she ran hers over his teeth and then resumed stroking his, she felt him stiffen beneath her and she started to ache between her legs, he wanted her so much, but he was going to make this last, his life was always fast, for once he was going to take his time.

She pressed him down against the bed and deepened the kiss, he put both his hands in her hair to hold her there, he kissed her hard and slow, his tongue exploring every bit of her mouth, he wanted to show her he wanted every inch of her, she grinded against him and she slipped her hand between them and stroked him through his trousers, feeling him grow in her hand; he growled into her mouth and she moved both hands to his shirt undoing the buttons painfully slow, she broke the kiss and planted butterfly kisses to his neck, following the line of buttons, kissing and nibbling her way down, she looked up at him and grinned sexily before dipping her head and licking him through the crotch of his trousers, the feeling of her tongue even through fabric made him gasp, she undid his fly and took down his trousers and boxers in movement, she eyed his throbbing cock, and eyed him again, he was well endowed, long and thick, _perfect_ she thought, _just like the rest of him_.

She took him in her mouth and started to lick and suck the tip gently, whilst stroking the rest of his cock with her fingers, occasionally tickling with her nails, she increased her rhythm and pace, sucking harder and massaging his balls, his moans of pleasure spurring her on, she felt him tighten in her hands, she knew he was close; her mouth was throbbing around him, every time she moved her head down onto him further his moans got louder and his breathing more erratic, she moved one hand up to his abdomen, and began stroking down into his groin, just as she was about to make him come, his hand reached down under her chin and lifted her head up, his fingers never left her chin and he brought her up to his mouth, he kissed her slow and deep, tasting himself on her, he wanted her to keep going, but as much stamina as he had, he hadn't counted on her being that good at oral.

He placed an arm around her and flipped her over, laying on top of her he pressed himself onto her, he wanted to disappear into her, and not to come out for a long time, so that was his plan, and he always stuck to the plan.

He kneeled up and brought her with him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder, he took her shirt off, and lifted the top underneath over her head, he unclasped her bra to reveal golden brown breasts, quite large but still perky, he looked at her and lowered his head onto her nipple, nibbling and sucking until it was rock hard, Mickey moaned at the sensation going through her body, and he hadn't even got all her clothes off yet. He lay her down on the bed and licked his way down her body as he slid the tiny shorts off her, he was surprised and turned on by the fact she wasn't wearing any underwear.

He planted kisses down the inside of her things and around her groin, getting closer to the spot where she wanted him most, he wrapped her legs around his shoulders and ran his tongue around her opening; sending shudders through her, her smiled into her as he heard her whimper, he sucked hard on her clit sending her into waves of ecstasy, he slowly slid his tongue into her she start to kiss her inside, she swirled his tongue in and out, every now and again running it around her whole opening, her could taste her hot juices on his mouth and resumed the sucking and nibbling on her clit as he slid two fingers inside her, he gripped her ass to steady himself as she moaned over and over again, every time she moaned he got harder and harder, all she had to was make a noise and he went crazy, what was wrong with him? He'd had plenty of women and it took a lot more than kissing and moaning to get him going, but this one, what was she doing to him?

He could feel her muscles clenching around his fingers, he thrust them deeper inside and bit down on her clit which was now hard and twitching under his tongue, she cried out his name as she came.

He did not stop straight after, he wanted to get her going again, he started to kiss her intimately again, and slowly licked and kissed his way back up to her mouth, when he found her she kissed him hard, sucking on his tongue wanting to taste herself on him, he broke the kiss and looked down into her eyes, they warm and inviting, and they said a thousand words of how much she wanted him.

He stroked her face and kissed her again as he guided himself to her, teasing her entrance with his cock, feeling how wet and hot she was, he slid into her slow pushing right in to the hilt, she felt how big he really was, he felt so good inside her, her whole body was on fire, she rubbed her legs up and down his before wrapping them around his hips, he felt so good on top of her, his strong toned body holding them both there; not moving, waiting for her to adjust to him. She stopped kissing him to get her breath, but it wasn't working, she couldn't breathe, her body was in too much pleasure to worry about the lungs for now, they looked at each other as he slid out of her again, his rhythm was constant, moving in and out, she could see him above her, his whole body moving; she felt his shoulders tense as he thrust in, and relax as he came out again, he lowered his face to hers, and lowered his tongue into her mouth, hers met his as they moved together, their tongues stroking in unison to the thrusts, they closed their eyes and kissed deeply, his thrusts became harder as she purred in his ear to do so, the sound of her in his ear made him shudder, he moaned into her hair as her hips thrust up to meet him and she clenched round him on purpose.

He nibbled her earlobe and neck, and with that she rolled her hips beneath him, he emitted a low guttural moan into her mouth and she kissed him again and moved her legs to his the side of his hips and guided him faster into her, with every thrust she felt herself slip further and further into bliss, he pressed himself right into her and put his hands round her hips driving right into her, moving them both up and down the bed, they panted in unison, getting more erratic as they reached climax, he broke his rhythm and drove himself into her with force and pace, with every move he made she would release another moan into his mouth, just as erratic as her breath, he wanted this to last forever, this was the best sex he'd had in years and in a few minutes it would be over, he stopped and rolled them over and sat up, she moved up onto her knees and rolled her hips as she grinded into him, one of his hands was in the small of her back holding her steady and the other was in her hair, holding her mouth to his, she rose up and dropped onto him every now and again sending him over the edge and back again each time, as she started to orgasm her muscles tightened around him which made him grip her harder, pressed together the only part of her that could move was her hips, and she ground her pelvis into his putting pressure in all the right places for both of them, they screamed into each other's mouths as they came together, his hips jerking upwards as she ground forwards.

When they were spent they fell down onto the bed, panting for life bathed in sweat and still not really with it, Frank kissed her, he didn't want to let go but figured he should less they both suffocate, she looked at him; her hair stuck to her face and eyes shining, he kissed her head and drew her into him, he felt like he was holding her for hours, but it was only a few seconds before he was asleep.

When Frank woke up he could hear running water and figured Mickey must be in the shower, he lay there in a stupor for a minute or so before he heard the water stop, next thing he had soaking wet hair in his face.

"Mmm geroff!"

"Aw, are we grumpy in the-"she checked the clock "Afternoon?"  
"Yes, when a sea monster is trying to drown me"

She giggled and sat down next to him, he opened his eyes to discover she was naked and drying her hair with a towel, she was even more gorgeous, bathed in sunlight and clearly still knackered from this morning's escapades, Frank couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Going somewhere?"

"Well its 3:35 in the afternoon, and I have work tonight and I still have things to do today, you weren't exactly part of my plans for the weekend, a distraction, but a good one"

"Oh I'm glad I was a good one, where are you working tonight?"

"Bogeys, the club under the Jolly"

"Bogeys? Who calls a club Bogeys?"  
"Welcome to the Isle of Wight"

Frank sat up and kissed her and draped his arm over her legs.

"So – what are - your plans - for this evening?" Mickey asked him between kisses.  
"Well - eat something - and then - god knows" he replied in the same manner.

"Well I finish at about 4 am if you're bored ok; if not I've left my number by the TV, if you need anything, local knowledge etc, give me a ring"

"Local knowledge ay?" he kissed her again, and then watched as she got dressed. First the shorts, then the bra and small black top, and then the shoes, she knew he was watching her, it felt quite erotic, as well as being amusing considering she dressed quite carefully as she was still reeling from earlier, Frank found this amusing as he came up behind her; she turned round and looked right into his eyes, shrugging her shirt on as he bent down and kissed her softly, and wrapped his arms around her as he deepened it, and that was their goodbye. When she left he felt lost, should he go to the club tonight, or was that why she'd left her number, did she want to sleep alone tonight?

Mickey got in the car and yelped as she sat down, and then giggled to herself, Frank really was something. She looked at the dashboard of her car and thought '_well I guess he really does make everything he touches purr like a pussycat'_, that was something too; her and her car had both had the pleasure of Frank Martin, on the same day! Would he turn up tonight? Doubtful, he'd probably want to be alone tonight, recover, would he call? Now that was a possibility, she better clean up the house, just in case.


End file.
